


Sal x Larry and Sal x Travis Oneshots

by Yourdandere454



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ashley Campbell - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff, Innocent Sal, Larry Johnson - Freeform, Lots of jealous larry, M/M, Multi, Neil Morrison, Other, Overprotective Larry, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sally Face - Freeform, Sally Fisher - Freeform, Shy Sal, Swearing, Travis Phelps - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: Hello there everybody!Salutations.This one shot book will always be open to request such as Fluff,angst,etc! I hope you like some of these one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,Just a fellow shipper wanting to write about some fanfics about Sal x Larry and Sal x Travis.

I hope you guys will request some fanfics at the comments!It would really help me get more started.


	2. "Sorry that i look..Mauled" Sal/Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any spelling errors or if this one shot is too short

So what do you wanna do now?" Travis asked,as he put down his controller looking at Sal,who was munching on some chips.

They were currently in Sal's room, playing a few video games and eating some snacks.Sal's dad went out on a business trip a few days ago and gizmo was watching some TV.

Your probably wondering how Travis got to sleep over at Sal's place.Right?

Well to summarize,Travis nervously asked Sal if they wanted to hang out,Sal was ecstatic and agreed.Larry was being a grumpy jealous boy,he didn't want Travis to hang out with Sal after everything he did to him. Larry tried to talk Sal out of it but Sal wouldn't listen,He was too excited for the sleepover.Larry got mad and didn't talk to Sal the whole day at school after that.

Sal shrugged,still munching on his chips.Travis's eyes followed Sal's mouth,where it was exposed a little to show a few scars around his mouth.Sal didn't completely take off his mask,he just opened it a little to only show his mouth. Travis gulped and looked away making Sal look at him in confusion.

"Hey,you alright trav?"he asked, His head tilting on his left side,making him look adorable.He looked seeming confused on why he suddenly looked away from him.

Then he realized he's mouth was exposed so he quickly put his mask on properly muttering a small sorry. Travis put his hands up,shaking his head rapidly."Nonono!its not that!"he said,a red blush covering his face.He awkwardly coughed on his fist and said

"Its just...you know i dont care what you look like right?its..its alright if you want to take your mask off around me.I swear i wont judge!It just looks like you feel uncomfortable with that prosthetic on"

Sal stayed silent,just staring at Travis for a moment,making him sweat to oblivion.Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned his mask-

"Alright"Sal said quietly.

"Wait what" Travis was a little surprised,he didn't think Sal would actually think about it.Sal nodded before looking down in the ground. "You sure its okay?" Travis gave a nod,too..scared? Excited?to say anything.

Sal's hands slowly made its way around the back of his head, unbuckling his mask.Sal gulped nervously,he was scared to chase Travis away.He finally got him to hang out with him. "Promise me you wont laugh?or run away?"

"Of course sally face! your practically stuck with me now"Travis joked,making Sal giggle.

Sal gave a sigh,"Alright...here i go"

Sal slowly took of his mask,finally revealing his face.

He had a lot of dog scratches around his entire face,there was three large scratches on his right eye,that also showed his glass eye.Both of his cheeks had a few skin peeled off,and his mouth had a small gash on top of the right side of his mouth.

Travis stared and leaned in closer to see more details on Sal's face.Sal smiled nervously,his 'eye' flickering down to the floor to Travis.

"Sorry if i look...mauled"He said,scratching his hands.Travis's hands slowly made its way to sal's face,gently stroking his skin."Does it still hurt?"He asked, mesmerized.Sal nods,"It doesn't hurt all the time,but the scratches around my eye kinda hurts from time to time".

Travis stays quiet before leaning in and kissed sal's right eye,surprising the both of them.Travis doesn't let go of sal's face but his eyes averts sal's,"does that feel better?"he asked timidly.Sal smiles before giggling,making Travis instantly turn his attention towards with a red blush on his face.

"Wha- What's so funny?!"

"Travis,you are a massive cheesy dork"

"Wha-"He was cut off when Sal slowly smash his lips towards him,Sal pulls back with an adorable grin on his face.Travis chuckles before pulling Sal into his lap and starts peppering his face with kisses,making sal squeal in delight.

They start laughing quietly,hugging each other as they stayed in a comfortable silence."So..does this mean were together?"Travis asked,as he played with sal's pigtails.Sal hums before kissing his cheek and nodding.

Travis smiles before hiding his head on sal's neck and starts softly pecking it.Sal lets out a happy sigh and lets Travis pepper small light gentle kisses on his neck.

 

**{ Later }**

 

"Sal,I'm home!"Henry shouts as he put his suitcase near the doorway.He looks over at the living room to see gizmo sleeping on the couch."Hmm..where could that rascal be?"He thought as he made over his way to his son's room.

He slowly opens the door only to stop when he see's sal sleeping in the arms of Travis.Travis had his arms around sal's waist holding him in a protective brace, while sal had his arms around Travis torso.Sal's head was leaning against the taller boy's chest as they both sleep in each others arms.

Henry gave a small smile and shook his head,before closing the door so the two boy's wouldn't be disturbed from their sleep.

 

**( Bonus!! )**

 

"HE GOT TO SEE YOUR FACE FIRST?!HELL NO WHERE IS THAT PUNK?!"

"L-Larry please dont h-hurt my bo-boyfriend!"

"THAT PUNKS YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO?!WELL SEEMS LIKE ME AND HIM ARE GONNA HAVE A 'TALK'!"

"TRAVIS RUN, LARRY'S GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"OH SHIT-"

 

Hey guys!Here's a small one shot that was kinda requested by these two Kkfrostbite and Jackie_ Survivor

 

 


	3. "I cant lose you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading lots of sallary fan fictions and whenever someone gets a nightmare,its always sal so why not change it up a bit!  
> Au where henry and lisa dont get together
> 
> Very sorry if there's any grammar mistakes

 

_Larry opened his eyes,He groaned as he sat up slowly while rubbing his head."Uhh..Hello?"He said while looking around his surroundings.It looked like he was just standing in a blank white void,there was nothing there at all."Holy shit,am i high right now?"He thought as he walked around the void,not knowing where the hell is he going._

_"L-Larry?"_

_He stopped walking.His entire body froze,his breathing hitched."Sal?!"He said frantically,turning around to see the blue haired male.There stood sal,only a few feet away from him.Sal looked so...tiny and terrified,His naturally bouncy vibrant blue hair that was always on pigtails were gone and replaced with a dull shade blue color and his hair was down and messy.He didn't have his prosthetic and glass eye on,showing off his mauled (but angelic to larry) face.He was holding himself as though trying to hide himself from larry and was whimpering."Sal!"Larry shouted,running over to the smaller male yet it seemed as though he was so far and was barely reaching out to him._

_Sal whimpers as black gooey hands started grabbing his hair and body,"Larry,P-please!He..Help me!!"Sal screamed in fright,trying to pry of the hands out of his waist. Larry watched in fear as more black hands started grabbing sal and pulled him.He tried to run,move,anything but it was like an invisible force was holding him still, forcing him to watch his boyfriend getting pulled away by the black goo covered hands.Sal cries harder and screams in pain as the hands started dragging him from his blue colored hair.The hands started turning into sharp animal like claws,They started scratching,stabbing,hurting sal,who screamed and cried and begged for the pain to stop._

_After what felt like an eternity,The black hands started fading to the ground,looking unharmed yet they left a bleeding small boy on the ground.There was dark crimson blood covering him and he was curled up in a small ball,whimpering and shaking in fear.Then as though something snapped,Larry was able to move."SAL!!"He screamed as he ran over to his boyfriend,"Oh...O-oh god"he choked out a sobbed as he carefully cradled sal in his arms._

_"l-larry?"sal whispered,his voice sounding so small and sorrowful,"yes!y-yes love!i..i'm he-here!...go..god!y-your go..gonna be o-okay love,i pro..i promise!"larry stuttered,moving sal's bangs out of the way. "larry..i-i lo-love you..s-so fuck..fuckin mu-much.."sal whimpered as he laid his small dainty hand on Larry's tear stained cheek,"dont do any-anything..s-stupid when i-i'm gone"he added."N-NONONO!S-SAL YOUR GONNA BE FINE!!JU..JUST STAY AWA-AWAKE GOD DAMN IT!!"Larry shouted,holding his boyfriend close to his chest as he grabbed hold on sal's hands that was rested to his cheek. sal let out a small smile,leaning forward to give a small kiss on Larry's lips._

**_"Goodbye,Larry"_ **

 

"SAL!!"

Larry screamed,as he quickly sat up."Oh g-god"He whispered as he grabbed his face,feeling tears falling down his cheeks."Larry?!"Larry saw his mom on the doorway,wearing her pajamas and wore a frightened expression.Larry frantically ran towards his mom,tear flowing down his face."are you okay-""Mom!i-i..go-gotta see...s-sal!P-Please!!"He begged.

Lisa took a good look on her son,His messy hair was everywhere,His eyes was looking at her frantically as though he was begging her with his eyes.However before she could even say anything,He was already out the door and in the elevator,desperately jamming the 4th floor bottom."Larry!Wait for-"The elevator door closed on her.

"..me."

As soon as the elevator opened,Lisa walked and pushed the almost broken 4th button.When she got off,she can see larry rapidly banging on sal's apartment door. "l-larry!Calm down"She asked,putting her hands on larry's shoulders.Larry replied by sharking his head and started shouting "nonono i..gotta see sal..nono i have to see if he's alright".Then suddenly the door opened,to reveal a tired looking Henry Fisher.His tired expression quickly turning into a confused one when he saw a frantic larry and a confused and possibly scared Lisa.

"wait?what's going on-"

He was cut off by larry running inside the apartment,yelling a small apology before literally bolting into sal's room.Henry gave Lisa a confused and concerned expression,Lisa let out a sigh,"It seems like lar bear had a nightmare about him and sal.."she answered.Henry gave a sigh of relief,"oh,i thought there must've been an earthquake or something"he said putting a hand over his heart,making Lisa chuckle a little.

Larry ran inside sal's room,panting slightly as he almost burst through the room.There he saw sal slowly sitting up from his bed,Sal was wearing a large dark blue sweater that gave him sweater paws and grey sweatpants.He had the usual bed hair that everyone gets when they wake up but he makes it cute,and he had his prosthetic and glass eye on the desk beside his bed.

Sal tiredly rubbed his eye before realizing Larry was there.He glanced at his alarm clock,seeing it showing "3:02 AM" before glancing larry."Lar?Why-"He was cut off by larry tackling him,making both of them fall of the bed,dragging sal's blanket with them."L-Larry?!"Sal shouted,seeing larry hugging his small waist tightly,sobbing his heart out on his stomach.Sal was confused before looking up to see His dad and Lisa by the doorway,watching them with slight amusement and concern in their eyes.

"Poor guy had a nightmare about you sal"His dad announced,rubbing his bald head while Lisa nodded to confirm.Sal looked back at his taller boyfriend,who was clinging into his waist,feeling larry nuzzle into his stomach.He runs his hand on Larry's hair before looking up to His dad and lisa,"C-could you give us a moment?" He asked timidly,They both nodded before slowly closing the door behind them.

He looked down on his boyfriend,who was nuzzling on his stomach,acting as though he was gonna build a house there and never let go.Sal let's out a hum before running his small dainty hands into larry's dark brown mocha colored locks.

"larry?.."

"..yes?"

"..what happened?"

Larry stays silent for a while,just letting sal run his small fingers in his hair before answering"..had a nightmare..".

"wanna talk about it?'

"Never"

Sal let's out another hum before kissing his forehead,"it's okay"He agreed.Larry lets out a sigh of relief going back to nuzzling his boyfriend while sal just continued running his fingers through his hair."..could you sing me a song?"Larry croaked out,making him sound so small and feeble.Sal nodded before starting to sing..

_"We were playing in the sand.."_

Sal's voice sounded perfect for larry,It sounded a bit high and soft.His voice could literally make anyone swoon and fall in love by just his voice.

 _"And you found a little band_  
_You told me you fell in love with it_  
_Hadn't gone as I planned"_

Sal hum's the instrumental as he starts playing with larry's hands.

 _"When you had to bid adieu_  
_Said you'd never love anew_  
_I wondered if I could hold it_  
_And fall in love with it too"_

 _"You told me to buy a pony_  
_But all I wanted was you.."_

Sal continues humming out the instrumental,while larry slowly sits up from his position and gives him a small peck on the lips."Thank you angel"He whispers as he brushed the bangs off sal's face.Sal gives him a small tired smile before yawning cutely,larry chuckles before picking up sal bridal style and grabbing the blanket before moving towards the bed.He lays down next to sal before covering both of them with the blanket,"goodnight love"He says before giving sal a kiss on the forehead,His last thought before shutting his eyes off was..

_"Im home"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha,just wanted to write some cheesy and fluffly oneshot about these bois cause honestly these bois just need to rest and be protected.


End file.
